Caged
by Bryce Gray
Summary: Au Annabeth meets Percy on the first day back from summer brake. But Percy's not you average new transfer. he's hiding some thing, like why he shows up to school with mysterious injuries. Percbeth, Thalia x Luke. Read and review Ps summery sucks.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to try something a little different this time. Let me know what you think. Read, and Review. **

**Disclamer I do not own Percy Jackson.**

Caged

Chapter 1

Annabeth's pov

I woke up to my alarm and went through my normal morning routine and was out the door by 8:20 I jogged down the street and hopped on the bus. Hopping out at 8:35, and spotted Thalia and Nico. I walked up and gave them both hugs. "Hey guy's how was your summer break?" I asked them.

"Oh it was great… you know summer school and all…" Thalia grumbled.  
>"Cheer up pine head." Nico said smiling. I chuckled these to never get old.<p>

" I see you two are still bickering." A voice said there stood Luke.

"Luke!" I said and talked him in a hug.

"Hey there kid-o how've you been?" he asked as he moved over to Nico and shaking his hand, then to Thalia to who he gave a kiss.

"Good! Though I didn't get to Greece this summer." I said with a sad face.

"Cheer up owl head! You'll go!" Thalia said playfully punching my arm.

"Ya I guess. I have to go get my schedule. Catch you…"

"so do we." Thalia said cutting me off.

"Then let's go." Nico said as he started to walk. We walked in to the school and were going to the office when both Thalia and Nico stopped dead in their tracks. Both Luke and I looked to see a guy leaving the office. He had a baggy hoodie, (hood up) baggy cargo shorts, and Nike running shoes he walked away his back to us. All I could hear was Nico whisper. "so he really is here…"

"what did you say Nico?" I asked.

"n… Nothing… we'll explain latter." He said and we continued on into the office. Just as I was about to enter I looked down the hall and saw the guy as he was turning down a different hall. I could just barely see one of his eyes. Gorgeous Sea green… I shook my head grabbed my schedule and went to my first class, English with Mr. Smith. I walked in and the only seat left was in the back just over from the corner. And in the corner was the guy! His hood was pulled over his so you couldn't see his face. His hands were in the front pocket of his hoodie. If I didn't know better id say he was sleeping.

"Mr. Jackson! I know you're new here but I know for a fact that no school allows students to wear hoods during class! So pleas remove it!"

"Ya I could do that but you'd regret it!" Jackson said. not as a threat, but a statement.

"Remove the hood Jackson!" Mr. smith said forcefully.

"Fine but I warned you." He removed the hood quickly so I didn't see his hand to reveal a head of messy black hair, a slightly swollen left cheek, a cut on his right cheek bone and right above his left eye. And the edge of his right eye was sickly yellow. Showing sings of a black eye healing.

A lot of girls gasped, and Mr. Smith's face paled. "M..Mr. Jackson I stand corrected you may wear your hood today…"

"No sir, I think your right I'll leave it down." Jackson said with a sarcastic tone. I sat down and the lesson started, as we were working my pencil ran out of lead. I saw that 'Mr. Jackson' had some. So I turned to him.

"umm… excuse me…" I said out loud. "Excuse me Mr. Jackson…" I taped him on the shoulder. Lightning fast he turned to me. then winced and grabbed his rib. His hand was all wrapped up.

"What do you want!" He said a little hotly.  
>"sorry! I just wanted to borrow some lead."<p>

"ya here" he turned gingerly to grab it and handed me a whole tube of lead. 'keep it." He said then continued working. I sat down and worked for the rest of the class. The bell rang and Mr. smith as we were all leaving.

"Mr. Jackson can I speak to you?" he asked.

"ya sure." Now I hate not knowing things. And Jackson intrigued me. so I hid just outside the door.

"Mr. Jackson have you reported to the police the men that did this to you?"

"no…"

"Per…" But Jackson cut him off.

"sir you think I look bad you should have seen the other guy! If you ever have questions about why ask Mr. D!" Jackson walked out and straight past me throwing up his hood as he did. I went through the next couple of classes and raced out side at lunch to our groups spot. As luck would have it Nico was there!

"who is he Nico!" I said as I marched up to him.

"Who's who?" Thalia asked as she and Luke walked up.

"The guy both of you stopped dead to stare at!" I said. Thalia's face slightly paled.

"He's our…" Nico began but Thalia cut him off.

"Nico!"

"what they were bound to find out eventually!"

"Fine! But I'm telling them your terrible at stories! So you know how Nico's dad and mine are brothers… well they had a brother. Poseidon, who had a son and abandoned the family and joined the navy… that's our cousin Percy… Percy….J… Percy Jonson? No that's not it…" so Percy was his name. Percy Jackson.

"Jackson I told her."

"Right Jackson. We haven't heard from him or his mother in 5 years. And then three years ago we get a call asking if we'd take him in… well hearing that even Uncle Hades said no my dad not being fond of his other brother said no. He's a bit of a trouble maker from what I hear… his own mother must have gotten tired of it..."

"Thalia that's terrible! He's our cousin! The reason we couldn't take him in was we were struggling at the time remember!"

"Well if he's a trouble maker that might explain it." I said out loud not meaning to.

"explain what?" Luke asked.

"Um…" I said.

"come on Annabeth tell us! Or just me I don't care." Thalia said looking at me expectantly.

"well he's in my English class… and well when I walk in he had his hood up. Mr. Smith tells him to take it off. Percy says to Mr. Smith you'll regret asking me to. But Mr. Smith tells him to anyway. So Percy does. And…" I trailed off remembering his face it looked bad but partly healed.

"and what?" Luke asks.

"well his face was partly healed but you could tell he had been beat up… but that's not all Mr. Smith asks to speak to him after class. I listened outside the door. Mr. Smith asked if Percy had reported to the police about the guys that did this to him. and he said no, but that Mr. Smith should have seen the other guy and talk to Mr. D if he still had questions…"

"Wait guy! As in one! You make it sound like Percy was pretty messed up. How could one guy do that and be worse of then Percy?" Nico asked.

"Who cares are cuz might be a freak but at least hes a bad ass freak!"

"Thalia!" we all said in unison. The rest of lunch we didn't talk about Percy. he was iceing his face and wrists in history. And the rest of the afternoon he was in all my classes in the back, like he wasn't actually there.

At the end of the day I went to the weight room. No one was ever there the first day back after summer break. But there beating the punching bag with gritted teeth, and grunting in pain was Percy Jackson! He jabbed the bag two times and the gave it a high kick the bag swung wildly. Id hit that thing and it was heavy! How'd he do that!

Then I looked at him he was wearing shorts and a sweater, he was clutching the same ribs as he stumbled over to his bag and pulled out some ice. And pressed it to his side. After a couple minuets of icing he gasped the chain of that held the bag in place and he jumped up and squeezed his legs and fell back. so that he was holding himself upside down off the bag and began to do sit ups. After about 50 he had to get down. And he clutched his ribs gingerly. He did a couple more exercise and then he did another rep at the punching bag. I decided my work out was shot so I left.

I arrived home. "Oh Annabeth it's good to see your home." My step mother called in. she was nice but see eye to eye. "Did you have a good day at school?" she asked.

"Um ya it was good." I said as I took my shoes off.

"That's good. Oh someone finally moved in down the hall." She said but I wasn't paying attention.

"Oh that's good. I have to go do home work." I said and I ran up stairs, and worked on my homework and then went on to my balcony. I was thinking hard about today. Some things just didn't add up…why is Percy pushing himself so hard with injuries? Why does everyone think he's a trouble maker… my mind began to wonder to my designs and I moved back to my room to finish them.

**Let me know what you think. Review pleas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here's chapter 2 thanks for the feedback, and anon I'm flattered that I'm your favorite author. Glad your all liking the story. Let me know how you like this chapter.**

Chapter 2

Annabeth's pov

Percy and I got to know each other seeing as we spend majority of the day together. Actually let me rephrase that Percy got to know me and I learned a hand full of facts about him. his face was almost completely healed but he still wore his hood. Then the Monday of the second week back he looked like he got into another fight he didn't look as bad but he wouldn't tell me about it.

Percy wasn't at school the next day. Nor the fallowing, after his third absence I started wondering what was up… but then the fourth day he showed up. He was wearing jeans and a plain white tee. He was sitting in the café reading one of his text books. The cheerleaders were a couple tables away and practically drooling over him. I must admit he was amazingly hot! Black messy hair, gorgeous green eyes, muscular, and well I could go on but that train of thought was shattered by Nico.

"Admiring my cousin like the cheerleaders?" he said in a teasing tone.

"Oh shut up corpse breath." I said walking away.

The day went by without an incident, I went to the weight room like I had all week and there was Percy this time I actually worked out but I was glancing at him out of the corner of my eye. He didn't show a hint of injury.

Well Percy showed up for about a month. He wasn't always working out after school but he did appear with minor injuries some days. Then one day in English Mr. Smith announced: "Class we've been working on Greek mythology for while now so here's the project you have to create your own god or goddess **in groups** give a back ground story, and powers and responsibilities." The class cheered and began to chat deciding partners I scanned the room for possible partners. "I've picked the groups!" Mr. Smith announced. "Conner and Treves," in one aspect that was smart. But in another it wasn't. he counted to list partners which he was picking as he went. "and finally Annabeth and… Percy!" I looked over to see Percy sit up he had his hood up. He moved his desk to mine and keeps his head tilted so I cant see it.

"so umm any ideas…" I asked him well taking out the necessary supplies.

"umm. Well do you want them to be a god or goddess?" he asked.

"Percy you know you should look people in the eyes when talking to them…"

"ummm…. Fine…" he looked up. He had a black eye and his neck was brushed as if someone had held him in the sleeper hold. He had a gash just above his right eye. Gasped, Percy!

"Listen I know it looks bad…" but I cut him off.

"You need to report who ever is doing this to you!"

"You don't understand…. I… I can't… besides I won…"

"won? Look at you!" I protested in a whisper.

"can we focus on the project?" he asked.

"ya…." The bell rang. "Shit... um you can come over to my…." But he cut me off.

"not the best idea… your parents see this." He gestured to his face. "ya…. um you can come over to my place… just meet me by the café after school…" he got up. And went to his next class, at lunch I was very preoccupied why would anyone have so many injuries push and train so hard with injuries and not report it to the cops?

"Hello! Earth to owl head!" Thalia said.

"mmm what?" I asked coming out of my thoughts.

"what's got you so preoccupied?" Thalia asked.

"your cousin actually." Nico did a spit take at this.

"What! Why?"

"well we're partners for a project … and he has more injuries… I told him he should report them and well he didn't…"

"well speak of the devil…" Luke said.

We all looked and there he was walking out of the schools front entice. That's when I knottiest a small grade 9 getting bullied just around the corner. Percy walked over to them, and started talking. The bullies stood so one was on Percy's left another on his right and the boss in front. When suddenly one swung at Percy catching him square in the jaw Percy barley moved. But then he kicked the main guy in the chest, dogged as the one to his right tried to punch him. Percy knocked down his arm and punched him across the face. He then got decked in the back of the head. I gasped and covered my mouth so that I wouldn't scream. But Percy just used that to tackle the guy in front of him. But Percy was back on his feet in a flash so he hit the guy who had hit him from behind. He gave two quick jabs and then he kicked him in the head. The boy dropped knocked out. The leader was up and moved to attack with a left hook. But Percy ducked under and close lined him. He then sat on the leaders chest and proceeded to punch him several times.

The other boy stood up and attempted to kick Percy in the side of the head. But Percy rolled away, on to his back. the other boy moved to stop down but Percy kicked his legs out from under him. The boy fell on all fours Percy moved quick as lightning and put the boy in the sleeper hold. He stood up the boy began franticly tapping on Percy dropped him and the boy ran away. Percy then walked over to the grade 9 and said something to him. Teachers came over. They talked quickly talked then helped the other boys up and away Percy just walked away.

"wow… ummm… remind me not to mess with your cousin." Luke said.

**It's a little short, but they will get longer hopefully. (cross your fingers.) so let me know what you think by clicking that review button below. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

** here is your Percy pov. And Y Gal glad to know you are so eager to know what happens next. **

Chapter 3

Percy's pov.

I was waiting by the Café for Annabeth some people were giving me strange looks. I couldn't tell if it was because of how I looked, or about what happened at lunch. I had had a lot of people ask me why I wasn't in trouble. And it's obvious. They were bullying a grade nine, I told them to stop and one hit me. I fought back and won. The grade 9 backed me up and the camera that saw the whole thing proves I'm not lying.

I was lost in thought when some on taped me on the shoulder. "Percy you ready to go?" Annabeth asked. Though she wouldn't meet my eyes.

"ya… lets go." I said as I walked to words the parking lot. I walked up to my black Kawasaki Ninja motorcycle.

(pic of the bike: .ca/search?tbm=ischa&source=mog&hl=en&gl=ca&tab=wi&q=kawasaki%20ninja%20motorcycle&sa=N&biw=320&bih=416#i=21)

I handed her my helmet and put on some shades.

"thanks. I didn't know you had a bike… not may students can afford to get vehicles…"she said as she put on the helmet.

"I do." I said in a tone that hinted to leave the subject alone. We both sat on the bike her arms loosely draped around my stomach.

"oh…" she said as we pulled out of the parking lot. I drove to my apartment

"Here we are."I said looking back as Annabeth took off the helmet to reveal a confused look on her face. "something wrong?" I asked.

"oh, no. it's just… I live here… " she said.

"Ha no way! What floor?" I asked cracking a smile even if it did hurt like Hades!

"oh on the 12th. What floor do you live on?"

"the 12th apartment 3. What's your apartment number?" I asked.

"Apartment 6." She said smiling as we walked into the building. We rode the elevator to our floor.

"you want to grab anything from your place?" I asked.

"No." she said. We stopped at my door with my key half way in.

"Do you have a problem with dogs?" I asked.

"No love them! Why?" Annabeth responded.

"Just make sure you have your feet planted when I open the door… I'll catch you if you fall." I said with a half grin. I turned the key and opened the door. Faster than lightning a small black blob flew into Annabeth's arms. She stumbled and I caught her. "Annabeth meet Ms. O'Leary." Ms. O'Leary nuzzled into Annabeth's arms, as we walked in. my apartment was clean. But I made sure to close my bed room door not that I was a mess more for privacy. "Um do you want something to drink? Water, pop, Gatorade, vitamin water?" I asked opening the fridge and pulled out a xxx vitamin water.

"Um sure… what flavor of vitamin water do you have?" she asked sitting on the couch trying to meet Miss O'Leary's endless demand for attention.

"Triple x,…" she cut me off.

"I'll take one of those." She said. Well she has good taste at least. She stood up and walked over to the mantle and looked at a picture of my mom and me. "Is this your mom?" I stiffened.

"y…. Ya, it is…" I said my voice almost breaking. Come on Percy! keep it together! No weakness!

"She's very pretty." Annabeth said.

"Thanks." I said just barely sounding normal.

"So is she at work?" I lost my composer and tripped up and dropped a bottle of vitamin water. I stopped. And with my now free hand steadied myself by holding the counter. But that didn't stop the shakes. "Percy? Are you alright? Oh I said something didn't I… oh did your mom just lose her job or something. I'm sorry Percy I didn't know." She set Ms. O'Leary down and walked over to me.

"no.. it… it's fine Annabeth." The shaking stopped and I bent down to pick up the bottle I dropped. She did to and our hands brushed. We both retracted slightly and I picked up the bottle and handed her the un dropped one. I walked over to the couch and sat down heavily. "You didn't know… not many do… hell my cousins don't even know…" I took a sip to steady my nerves. "Two years ago… my mom died… when non of my relatives would take me in… I got emancipated…" I said. my voice was quiet, but steady. The breaths were shaky. Annabeth had sat down and put a hand comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Oh Percy I'm so sorry!" she gave me a friendly comforting hug.

"Thanks Annabeth… you're the closest thing I have to a friend…" she looked at me and said;

"Percy I am your friend. And your mine!" she said looking in to my eyes.

"thanks Annabeth." I said cracking a smile. "we should probably get started." I said.

"Ya." Annabeth responded taking stuff out. I walked into my room and through my sweater off and a put on an old shirt. And walked back out.

We worked for a couple of hours and then my phone rang. I looked at it and wanted to ignore it.

"you can answerer it." She said.

"ok…" I picked up the phone.

"_Percy! glad I caught you! you feeling good tonight?"_

"Daren shut up! No not to night! I've done enough for a couple weeks! I need to recover! Don't call me! I'll call you!" I said and hung up angrily.

"What was that about?" Annabeth asked.

"it was nothing…"

"didn't sound like nothing… was that your girlfriend?" She asked.

"what? No Daren's a guy! And well he gets me… extra shifts…" I said hoping she would leave it at that.

"and you just turned it down?" Annabeth asked.

"Ya don't think this is the best way to show up to work…" Percy said gesturing to his face.

"True…" she said. I could tell by here eyes she had a million things to ask but she left it alone. "Oh is that the time? I have to get home and help with dinner!"

"ok I'll walk you home." I said with a grin.

"Oh, you don't have to. Besides I live three doors down. No creepy guy is going to get me." she said smiling.

"I don't know Mr. Darla looks to be a bit creepy."

"oh… ya on second though pleas be my guest." Annabeth said as she walked into the hall way.

"ha thought so… hey by the way if you ever need a ride to school, or anything really just text me." I said and handed her my number on a peace of paper. She took it and smiled.

"will do." She said. she opened the door to her apartment and two younger boys instantly were there.

"Annabeth is this your boyfriend." One asked.

"No Bobby. He's just a friend."

"Then why are you so late getting home?" the other asked

"Mathew , he lives down the hall, and we were working on a project." Then there was a new voice.

"Bobby and Mathew go play. Annabeth why are you so late getting home?" a man asked. He struck me as a teacher.

"Dad I sent you a text." Annabeth protested.

"Ah right sorry… some project… alright who is this boy?" Mr. Chase said staring me down.

"My name is Percy Jackson sir. And I'm Annabeth's partner for the project." I said sticking out my hand.

"Ah ok… um… forgive me for being rude but why are you here?"

"Oh I live just down the hall."

"Ah well welcome to the building Percy." he said.

"see you around Annabeth." I said.

"see you Percy." she said giving me a hug. After that I left and gabbed a gym bag from my room. And called Daren.

"Daren sorry about snapping earlier, you still need me?"

"Percy you're a life saver! Hey if your up for it there's a tournament this weekend."

"count me in." I said. knowing id be missing Monday and Tuesday to recover.

**So let me know what you think. Anyone want to hazard a guess as to why Percy shows up to school with injuries?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok here's chapter four. Thank you to all of those fallowing this story and who have added it to their favorites. Also a special Thank you to all those who have submitted reviews, and a lot of close guesses. **

Chapter 4

Annabeth's Pov

I was sitting eating dinner when my dad spoke up. "so Annabeth… Percy…"

"He is just a friend dad."

"Well that's good but I was going to ask what happened to him… he looked roughed up." My dad said looking me in the eyes.

"oh well im not entirely sure he wont tell anyone what happened but some of that is from today when he stood up for a grade 9 being bullied…"

"What and honorable thing to do." My step mom said.

"Yes it was." I said. and counted to eat I began to feel uncomfortable. But why? Percy's just a friend.

"so how did you meet Percy?" My step mom asked

"oh in English class. He's also Nico, and Thalia's cousin."

"Oh I didn't know they had a cousin…"

"Ya they haven't seen each other much. And Percy's dad left him when he was young."

"oh so he lives with his mom. I should invite her over some time."

"uhh that would be hard to do because she died a couple years ago.." I covered my mouth because It wasn't my place to say.

"oh my… well then who does he live with?" my dad asked.

"no one he's emancipated." I said as I finished my dinner and saw the look on my dad and step moms face. "Excuse me from the table." I said getting up from the table and rinsed my plate. Then booked it to my room, I shut the door. I quickly finished my home work. Now I had all weekend to sit back and relax that's when my phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Annabeth! Finally! I've been trying to reach you ever since school got out." Thalia said hastily.

"well this is the first time you tried my phone." Is said smartly as I smiled to myself.

"ya well I had to tare my room apart and upside down to find my phone. So spare me."

"ha let me guess Jason had it." I held my ear away from the phone and on queue Thalia screamed.

"How did you know!"

"doesn't matter Thals now what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Right! I have confirmed sources that say you drove off with Percy after school! Annabeth he's trouble!"

"Thalia calm yourself! He's my project partner for one, two why do you care," I didn't get to say three. She cut me off.

"When you started hanging out with my trouble making cousin!" Thalia screamed.

"Have you ever talked to him! do you even know what he's been through! Why some people call him a trouble maker? NO! didn't think so! So until you do don't talk to me about Percy. and last I checked you don't consider him a cousin! So when you have your facts straight then talk to me!" I said angrily as I hung up the phone. Where does she get off! I stepped onto my balcony. And looked down the way to Percy's balcony. His lights were off. He must have stuff to do, or he took Mrs. O'Leary out for a walk.

Wait why do I care what he's doing! I shook my head and went on Facebook and a message popped up form Thalia. I closed it without looking at it. After some browsing and Mafia wars I went to bed. I dreamt I was in a building only one spot was brightly illuminated. An octagon surrounded by a cage. There was a crowd and two people fighting in the cage I didn't get to see who they were because I woke up to someone shaking my leg.

"Ughhhhh…. What? It's Saturday!" I mumbled into the pillow.

"Annabeth you for got to set your alarm! Your friend is here!" My step mom said shocked that id forget.

"Wha… I wasn't expecting a friend…"

"Thalia is here."

"send her up…" I said with a steely town.

Thalia was up in a happy mood. "Hey owl head! Rise and shine!"

"Ugh what do you want?" I asked a tad annoyed.

"Why what ever do you mean?" Thalia said with mock surprise.

"last I checked you and I had a small fight last night in which I hung up." I said sitting up.

"Yes key word small." Thalia said browsing through my clothes. And tossed me some jean short shorts and an orange tee shirt that said Half blood on it. It was the name of a bar our friend Grover owned. I got up and headed to the shower Thalia followed and sat on the counter and talked aimlessly well I showered. After I got out and dried off. And brushed my hair, and the regular routine, as I was going into my room to get dressed Thalia slapped my but and said,

"Hurry up! Or there will be no more pancakes when you get to the kitchen." And with that she dashed off and all I could think was did she just slap my ass? I got changed and was in the kitchen in no time. I had my pancakes and Thalia and I left.

"so what's this about?" I asked.

"What's what about?" Thalia said with real surprise.

"well you show up today to drag me off to gods now's what punk store, and right after are argument… It's just questionable is all."

"Well I never said we were going to a Punk store but if you insist." Thalia said with an evil smile.

"Torturous!" I cursed under my breath.

"And owl head stop over thinking things truth is I thought about what you said… and I really haven't given Percy the befit of the doubt. He was a good kid, and I should give him a chance."

"why the sudden change of heart?" I asked.

"He's your friend, my cousin, and I talked to Jason. He stayed with Percy and his mom a year before we got the call… and he said Percy is a fun loving laid back guy… so I decided to give him a chance."

"Well Thalia because your giving him a chance I won't complain for two whole stores." I said with a smile.

"I should do this more often." Thalia said with an evil smile.

**Review please. Not sure when I'll update again but hopefully soon. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I was able to finish this chapter today and you are all eager for more so I'm hoping this will satisfy you till this weekend. And thank you for all the comments and messages. I didn't expect this story to take off so well so fast. Thanks to all the supporters followers, and those that added this to there favorite stories. Oh and if Chapter 6 is not up by Sunday afternoon. You will have to wait until some time Monday night. So just in case happy early Easter! **

Chapter 5

Percy pov.

I staggered out of the underground portion of Half blood bar. No I was not drunk, I had just one the round robin of the MMA tournament. Grover my best friend since a year before my mom died ran the Bar and had opened a MMA fight club in the basement of his bar to make extra cash. He had called me up when Annbeth was over. I knew they were friends and unless I was alone over the phone I had to call him Daren. He's a passive guy and it would look bad if other people found out.

I took a deep breath at the top of the stairs with my eyes closed. I opened them and there he was.

"Percy great job covering for Mike! You saved the tournament."

"Any time bro." I said counting through my earnings tonight.

"And thanks for covering for me when Annabeth was over…. That would have been hard to explain." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ya but honestly Daren! You need a better code name." I said handing him a couple bills.

"Ok… Percy what… I cant take this…" Grover said looking at the money I had handed him

"It's respect. You called me. if It weren't for you id be near broke… not to mention you opening this place to give me a chance… and for being there for me the past couple years…" we had a bro hug. And there is nothing wrong with that!

"Percy you helped me too… working those free shifts when I was starting off… Playing guitar on open mic night… not to mention helping me with June…"

"Hey that's what brows are for right." I said smiling even though it hurt.

"Hey let me drive you home… it's the least I can do for calling you when your still healing." He said gesturing to his car.

"nah I'm going to walk the fresh air will do me some good." I said pulling up my hood.

"Take care of your self will you." Grover said playfully hitting my shoulder playfully.

"Always." I said boxing him lightly and playfully in shoulder.

I walked away. But stopped a couple blokes away from my house. I pulled out my phone and dialed a number.

"Who is it.." a groggy male voice said.

"Percy…"

"Come on up I'll patch you up." I walked in and visited my friend Will. He fixed me up wrapped my hands told me to ice them when I got home along with my head. He also gave me cream to help the swelling and bruising on my face. After that I jogged home did as instructed and crashed. Late Saturday afternoon around 4 I woke up to the phone ringing. I groggily answered.

"Hello?..."

"Rise and shine!" A voice that was faintly familiar.

"Um… who is this…"

"take a guess…" the voice was defiantly female.

"Can I have a hint?" I asked sitting up and dragging my self to the fridge ad pulled out my fruit/protean shake.

"Come on… don't tell me you forgot about me…" the voice said. my eyes instantly shot wide but then back to normal. No Rachel couldn't have tracked me here… who else….

"Thalia?" I asked questionably.

"And…" a male voice asked.

"Gods that can't be Jason… so I'm going with Nico!" I said.

"Told you he'd know it wasn't me." Jason said.

"Wow a four way wakeup call…"Jason snickered. "Jason still as inappropriate as ever."

"You know me." Jason said.

"So what's with the sudden call?" I asked. As I downed more of my drink.

"Oh just wanted to get together. We haven't seen you in forever and we've haven't approached you at school, so we want to get to know our cousin again." A second female voice said.

"Bianca?" I asked.

"Wow you remember my name?" she asked surprised.

"Of course!" I said.

"so Percy is it all right if we swing by your place? And say hi To your mom?" Nico asked.

"umm she's not here. where do you want to meet?" I asked my voice almost breaking.

"oh ok umm how about Cabella's? in an hour?" (not a real restaurant. It is how ever an out door's store)

"Ya sure." I said. "see you guys then. And thanks…" I wasn't sure how to finish that sentence.

"It's long overdue Percy." Bianca said solemnly.

I got up and showered feed Miss O'Leary. My face had healed almost entirely well I slept. I don't know how Will does it but his works wonders. I put on some clean clothes and was at Cabella's a hole 10 min early.

Thalia, Jason, Nico, and Bianca entered 5 min early. I ordered four hot drinks. I didn't have a hoodie, so they didn't spot me in my leather coat. I whistled and they looked over shocked to see me already here. my left hand was still rapped up. Lucky for me you shack with the right. I shook Nico's hand, and proposed Jason. Gave Bianca and Thalia light loss hugs.

"So Percy it's to bad your mom was out I wanted to say hi." Jason said.

"Oh stop lieing you were bragging about her cookies!" Bianca said giving him a Dinozzo upside the back of the head. (sorry for all those Jason fans. But it had to be someone.)

"Ya about my mom… you all might want to sit down…" their faces dropped. They all sat down and looked curious. And as they sat down the waitress gave everyone their drinks. "I wanted to tell you all in person… my mom died two years ago…" I said my voice faltering slightly. Jason looked to most shocked and hurt. Thalia paled a little, Bianca was at a loss for words, and Nico had a sympathetic look on his face.

"Wha… who… How?" Jason stammered.

"Two years ago mugging… some ass hole down on his luck…" I said taking a big gulp of my Pepsi. Letting the sting, and burn form the carbonized drink take away the physical pain. Bianca sitting two my right stood up and hugged me.

"oh Percy if we had known… Dad would have… We're so sorry." She said on the verge of tears. I don't know what came over me but I stood and hugged her back. Jason came over and hugged me to gesturing for Thalia and Nico to do it to. After the group hug was over we ordered and got to talking.

"So Percy why just joining our school now?" Nico asked.

"Oh I was at the Spartan academy for the past two years… hate that school to many rules and bullies." (I don't own that school name. nor do I own surviving high school.) I said taking a small sip of my drink.

"other small talk came and went as we caught they still didn't know how I made the money to support myself. I did tell them I was emancipated and invited them back to my place after dinner if they wanted. Thalia had a movie date with her boy friend, Bianca had to go back to Dianna academy. An all girls outdoor excursions school. Jason was going back to Jupiter H.S. not the planet the Roman God. But Nico was game.

**Well Percy's got his family back and still some dark secrets to reveal. Wonder how Thalia felt about judging Percy so harshly. And fyi this is the longest chapter yet! And I relies in MMA you probably don't get paid for round robin. But just go with it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok here's chapter 6. Hope you like it. By the way this Is the most amount of reviews any of my stories have received so a special Thank you to:**

**CANY**

**LUV**

**i heart it**

**YED**

**DarkLove12489 **

**andi21 **

**TroublesomeAlex **

**percabethforevafan **

**Jhbeinborin**

**Lace**

**Teddy Cant joke**

**The Queen of AWKWARD27 **

**Gemms333**

**nancydrew bfan **

**DeepAtHeart **

**PJO**

**smojo12 **

**andi21**

**DarkLove12489 **

**B**

**Hailey**

**Alex**

**popgirl802**

** **

**Y GAL**

**J Gurl**

**6l4v4a is me **

**Anon**

**Liza Cobbler **

** (man your pen name is extremely long) hope this is how you saw it happening. But I have a few more secrets to hold on too ;P**

Chapter 6

Annabeth's pov

I was in my room when my cell rang.

"Mm hello?" I answered.

"Annabeth I'm so sorry! I… I … cant believe I judge Percy so harshly!" Thalia sobbed into the phone.

"Thalia slow down and tell me what happened?" I told Thalia. She took a few deep breaths.

"ok… I didn't know Percy's mom died… or that he got picked on in his other schools and only fought to protect himself… Annabeth… I owe you an apology about Percy…"

"Thalia, it's all right. You know now and now you can be there for him."

"Thanks Annabeth…" Thalia was quiet for a couple of min "Hey, you going to teen night at Half blood tomorrow?" she said her voice now composed.

"Wouldn't miss it."

"Good we'll swing by around 8 tomorrow night.

"see you then Tals."

"you to owl head."

Nothing really happened until the teen night a Half blood bar. Thalia and Nico came by and picked me up we walked.

"So Nico was just telling me how Percy lives down the hall from you." Thalia said wiggling here eyebrows.

"No! Thalia we are just friends!" I said Turing a little pink a the thought of sneaking over to Percy's late at night. Wait why was I thinking like that?

"Anyways… ya Percy wanted to come but he was busy." Nico said.

"Then why is he turning to go to Half blood bar?" Thalia said pointing at Percy who true to Thalia's word was turning to enter the bar. We ran to catch up and saw him turn not in to the bar but the ally beside it. We dashed around the corner and Percy was gone. But the ally was a dead end down the way.

"where… you guys saw him too right?" Nico asked.

"ya but… where'd he…" Thalia started but was cut of at the sound of a door closing. And there on the side of the bar were stares leading down. We gathered at the top of the stairs.

"so do we fallow and find out what Mr. Mystery Is hiding?" Nico asked us.

"Yes." I said an marched down the steps.

We entered a dimly lit vast room. There was one brightly lit spot a octagon surrounded by a black cage. The posts were padded, and the ground of the octagon was a canvas mat. There was crowd, and we took a spot in the front.

"Ladies and genital man… here we are the semi-final of our local MMA fight club tournament! In one corner we have Sergey the monster of Russia!" A large muscular man, wait that's an understatement. Imagine a 6 foot 200 pound tank of a man and you'll have an idea. He stood and raised a gloved fist. "And in our other corner our local hero… the earth bracket, skull crusher Perrrcyyyy, Jackson! " and a black haired boy, shirtless, wait shirtless… (Queue Annabeth staring mouth open…. And were back) never mind but it was Percy and he was fit… he raised his gloved fist and bounced from tow to tow well looking down he had not looked up yet.

"How does Grover not know this is going on?" Thalia asked as she took out her phone and turned on the camera.

"For your information I do know… In fact I run it…" Grover said as he sat down with us.

"Grover what do you mean?…" I asked. He sighed.

"Listen I'll tell you after… but I the fight's about to start…" I looked in to Grover's eyes and they were filled with pain regret and so much more. **(If you want a general idea of Sergey and the fight watch Warrior. And the semi final fight.)**

Then the bull horn rang. Percy looked up and his usual calm, beautiful eyes were fierce with rage. Like a beast had been unleashed. Percy moved forward hands up bouncing on his feet. Sergey moved in and through one punch. Percy tried to block but the punch just smashed through and sent Percy stabling back Sergey moved in throwing left after right. Percy fought back throwing a punch then a high kick and blocked some of Sergey's hits but Sergey just upper cutted through the block. When Percy was punched into the cage I couldn't help it I gasped Sergey grabbed Percy by the head and began to knee him in the ribs. It seamed like a never endless beat down. Until the bull horn rang.

A young blond entered and tended to Percy as three guys tended to Sergey. That I didn't get. Then the blond exited and the next round stated. Percy approached the same way, but when Sergey went to Punch Percy kicked Sergey right across the face! Then a Spartan Kick the core. Sergey doubled over. Percy hit Sergey in the back of the head and then Kneed him in the face multiple times. But Sergey only pushed Percy across the mat. Sergey ducked and ran at Percy. But Percy was ready and he hooked both arms under Sergey's shoulders and through him in to the cage. But Sergey just got up and kept the hit's coming. Then the bull horn rang just as Percy fell to his knees with one last hit. Percy stood up and shook his head. As the three guys came in to look at Sergey, Percy just machined for his guy to stay out of the cage.

"What is he doing?" I said as I hit Grover on the arm.

"I have no idea… this is terrible…"The bull horn rang again.

Percy looked at Sergey and his eyes had a new fire. Sergey moved in again He trough a left Jab. But Percy moved his head and close lined him to the mat. And was on top of him in a flash he began throwing left after right smacking Sergey's head back and forth until the ref moved Percy away. The bull horn rang and Sergey was up but dizzy.

Percy again refused his trainers support Sergey did the same! And round four started. Percy moved towards Sergey and jumped up his left leg looked like the intended kicking foot. But Percy shifted his weight and turned his hips so that the right leg came up and caught Sergey in the face. Sergey staggered back but Percy was already there a couple quick power full jabs to the ribs and then two to the face followed by a round house and Sergey fell. Percy had won! Sergey was knocked out.

We all cheered! And Percy he just walked out of the cage and was lost in the crowd. After watching that I grabbed Grover by the arm and yanked him out into the ally!

"What the hell is going on Grover!" I yelled at him. Nico and Thalia burst out behind me.

"ok.. fallow me…" Grover said and we did he brought us to his office. And opened a can of coke, and took a sip nibbling on the can. Don't ask. "ok coke any one?" he said we all took one. "Now you all re member when I bought this place… Percy helped build it, he worked free shifts, came in for open mic nights, Percy helped me get this place up and running then… his mother died… Percy began to get in a lot of fights moving from foster home to foster home… until he was living in group home… because non of his family members would take him. He then became emancipated, but only after meeting Jake… Jake tough him to control his anger and trained him to fight in MMA… Percy was living on the streets… with only enough to buy food." Nico cut him off before I could.

"but shouldn't the government have given him more money to get by?" Nico asked,

"oh they were… but… well some things Percy has to tell you. but the money was going to another place… and well I wanted to do something for Percy so Instead of turning the basement into a club… I made an MMA arena and got the right bills and everything… so that Percy had a fighting chance and a living…" something hit me.

"you're the one that called Percy… your Daren…" I said half breathless.

"Yes… I didn't want you guys knowing I let guys beat the living crap out of each other." he said well biting his can.

"Grover… you don't need to be embarrassed. I for one would have loved to have known so that I could have watched sooner." Thalia said with a smile.

"Grover it's all right. We're your friends." I said and gave him a loss one armed hug. Now that I knew this the only thing was to see if Percy was all right. Then if he was… Kick his kelp filled head for scaring me so much.

**So let me know what you think of the chapter. Hope it you liked it. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 7

Percy's pov.

I woke up, and managed to command the straight to pull myself out of bed. I had won my fight with Sergey last night. But at a small price. I have today to recover before I have my final fight for this tournament. And I had a lot of resting to do, Sergey had a mean punch, so I was sore… but no swelling or bruising thanks to Wills past. I started to make breakfast. Blue chocolate chip pan cakes, and most of all bacon! I was finished cooking and was about to serve my self when there was a pounding on my door.

Great what now? I was slowly making my way to the door and was about to unlock it when I heard "PERCY! open the door!" shit! What does she want! But I couldn't ignore her so I opened the door a bit.

"Hey Annabeth… what brings you here so early?" I asked innocently as Mrs. O'Leary nudged my legs trying to break through. Annabeth just pushed past me and shut the door behind her. "Ok I guess you can come in." I said turning to her. "So what is it that's got you so worked up?" she stared at me mouth open slightly.

"Can you put a shirt on?..." she asked finally looking away.

"No… it's my house." I said smiling evilly. And I grabbed a tee from my room as I walked over.

"Thank you..now I have…" she stopped mid sentence and sniffed the air.

"What is that…" she asked.

"breakfast! Want some?" I asked moving to the kitchen to get mine.

"No…" she began but was cut off by her stomach growling lowly.

"I'll take that as a yes." I said as I got another plat. And stacked some pancakes on it. And put a side of bacon. I handed her the plate with a knife and fork. Looked around for where to sit, "just sit on the couch." I told her. I walked over and sat on the other side of the coffee table and began to eat.

"um Percy why are they blue?" she asked looking at the peace of one she had cut off.

"long story. But the shortened version is my mom made them like that." I said with a smile.

"oh ok." She said and took a bite.

After we were both done. I looked at her. "Now that were both finished what's got you so worked up?" I asked. She stared hard at me for a minute.

"Ugh! How can I be really mad at you when you feed me delicious blue pancakes!" I got up and walked around the table and sat beside her.

"Why are you mad at me?" I asked concerned. I looked into her beautiful story gray eyes, and her beautiful face… wow! Wow! What am I thinking! She hit me hard on the arm and began to bat at my chest.

"I saw you! last night! At halfblood!" she said between hits. I grabbed both of her wrists.

"Annabeth calm down… what… then her words cut me deep down inside."

"you... you… scared me… what if you had gotten hurt…" she said looking down.

"Annabeth…" I placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head to look at me. "I have to… some things… are worth the risk…"

"Percy… I'm not going to push you to tell me… but your taking a big risk, and I don't know why!"

"I…" I sighed. I couldn't tell her… not yet… "I can't stop fighting… it pays more then any job I can find. But I promise no more tournaments. After tonight." Then the phone rang. "I'll be right back." I picked up the portably.

"Ah Mr. Jackson… I'm calling on behalf of." I knew the voice and the reason he was calling.

"I paid last week!" I said harshly.

"No Mr. Jackson you paid in partial. You still owe…"

"I know what I owe!" my voice getting louder.

"Now Mr. Jackson calm…"

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down! I told you id have the money by the end of the week!" I yelled into the phone. I then looked at Annabeth and saw her looking at me with great interest. I walked out on to the balcony.

"Now you listen to me! I will have more then enough money to pay for as may treatments as needed after tonight! So stop calling!" I then hung up the phone, and walked back in.

"is everything all right Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"Ya just a screw up on their part."

"oh… ok." She said as she stood up and hugged me. "everything will be alright Percy." she whispered in my ear. As I hugged her back.

"Annabeth… feel free to say no… but will you come and watch me tomorrow night?" I asked her. As we ended the embrace.

"Percy.. of coerce I will." She said. we hung out for the rest of the day. Thalia and Nico even showed up latter. They were going to be at the finals as well. And so was Luke. I was really tempted to tell them all why I fight. Why I had to do this… but I couldn't not yet…

Annabeth's pov.

I left Percy's that night well after supper. And walked in to my apartment.

"Annabeth… we need to have a talk…" my dad said. he was sitting on the couch and he gestured for me to join him.

"ya dad?" I asked as I sat down.

"Now Annabeth… I was your age once… and I know it's futile to try and stop you from doing what teenagers do… " he began.

"dad…" I said trying to cut him off.

"now Percy seams like a great guy… I just want to make sure your being safe."

"DAD! Were just friends!"

"Mmmmk sweetie. Whatever you say." He said as he stood up and kissed me on the head then walked to his room. I walked to my room and put my ear phones in and let my thoughts drift. Tomorrow was the big fight, it was going to terrify me to watch him fight but for him id do it. That's what friends do right. But I a tiny whisper was in the back of my head. 'Is he just a friend?'

**Smell that… Percybeth waiting to happen, now I know this chapter is a bit of a letdown but it's a filler chapter and necessary. Anyone care to guess what Percy is paying for and won't tell anyone about? Hey if anyone wants to submit an Oc for who Percy fights pm me. **

**Fight Name:**

**Appearance:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so I know you are all wonder why I didn't up date in two… or was it three weeks… any ways before you light your torches and try and kill me as an angry mob, I've been a little busy with personal stuff. And Cadets is starting to take up more and more of my time. This has surprisingly given me a cool idea; Percy and the crew in cadets. Still have to start that but it's going to be interesting. Anyway, also I've also had a bit of writers block. On this story and my other stories. But I pushed through it and popped this bad boy out. Honestly I'm not happy with this chapter. But moving on seeing as non of you have read this… **

Chapter 8

Annabeth's pov.

Thalia, Luke, Nico, and I met Percy at his apartment door. he was had a gym bag lung over his shoulder. We walked to Half blood bar, no one wanted to talk, we walked in and Percy turned to us.

"Thank you all for coming. I got to go get changed but we'll met up after." With that he turned and left. We sat down and were Grover was looking a little nervous.

"Grover what's wrong?" I say as I sit down.

"Him!" Grover gestured to Percy's opponent. "Kronos…" he was a big muscular man.

Percy entered the octagon. And hopped from foot to foot. The ref called them to the center and set the rules Percy and Kronos bumped gloves. They walked back to their corners.

"Ladies and gentleman welcome to the finals! We have Percy Jackson vs Kronos! Lets get started!" and the air horn went. Percy moved to Kronos and jabbed but Kronos hooked and sent Percy stumbling. Kronos unleashed a ferry of hits Percy fought back but his punches did nothing. Kronos nailed Percy in the face and got close and started to knee him in the side! Percy tried to break away but couldn't. so after another knee he grabbed it and tripped Kronos but Kronos used the momentum to throw Percy as he fell. And the horn went. Percy's medical guy came in to attend to him. and Kronos had two guys attend to him

The next round started and Percy kicked Kronos in the side of the head! but Kronos wasn't even fazed. He just Spartan kicked Percy in the chest and let loss with punches Percy blocked but Kronos beat through it and upper cutted as Percy rolled off the cage wall to get away Kronos hit him in the back of the head! sending him to the mat. Percy tried to get up but Kronos just grabbed him and trough him into the cage!

Percy smashed the cage wall rocking it a bit but stood Kronos hit him in the gut percy hunched forward and Kronos put him in the Geighatein! Percy struggled to breath!

"Come on Percy 10 more seconds" Grover yelled!

Kronos jumped up and hooked his leg behind Percy and fell smashing Percy's face into the mat as he chocked him.

Finally the horn went!

Percy's pov.

Finally I could breathe! I stumbled to my corner and will said

"ok Percy why are we here?... if you want I'll throw in the towel!... we can all go home right now…" I shake my head. "Well all have out own fights Percy… but un like others you're not fighting for yourself! You're not fighting to impress some girl! You're fighting because there is a little kid out there depending on you! This is your fight Percy… and If you don't knock him out TY isn't getting that treatment! If you don't knock him out Percy… Tyson is going to die…!" I put my mouth guard in. and the horn went.

Annabeth's pov.

I looked at Percy as his trainer/ medic guy talked to him. as he talked Percy drank water and his face hardened. When the horn went Percy put his mouth guard in and his calm green eyes that felt like you were swimming in the ocean, now were a green storm, like a hurricane. He stood and moved to words Kronos. Kronos swung but Percy ducked hit him in thigh, causing a charily hours, then stood up and caught Kronos under the jaw. And fallowed with a right to the face! Kronos staged and grabbed the cage to steady himself, but Percy kicked the back of his knee and hit him in the back of the head. sending his face into the cage and rebounding with a gash across his face.

Percy then looped his arm around Kronos' neck, and put him in the sleeper as we pulled him back spin and slam him to the ground and rolled over. Kronos struggled then elbowed Percy in the side Percy released him and stood up. Kronos stood to his feet shakily. And Percy hit him twice in the face and then brought his foot up and kicked him. Kronos' neck twisted sickly. And he fell to the ground Percy moved to keep hitting him well he was down but the ref made him back up and the bell went! We all cheered and ran into the ring and hugged Percy!

He had won! And whatever he needed to pay for he had the money. He looked at me my eyes meet his. And my heart beat faster. His eyes were calm again, and happy. But there was something else now that he was looking at me… I don't know what it is, but im going to find out. Then he walked up to me and hugged me picking me up off the ground. And spun me! then set me down come on I owe you all an explanation.

We left to Grover's office and Percy grabbed a coke. He sipped it and held it to his head as he sat down. Ok.. so your all wondering why it mattered so much that I won… and why I fight… well the trough is, I have a half brother… my dad sent him to my mom… and she took him in.. but a couple months before she died Tyson got sick, really sick. And has needed treatments since, And when my mom died, and I applied for support they refused to give me money for his treatment saying my dad is legally t o provide for him… but my dad… well he's gone, so I needed a way to pay for ty's treatments, and the support money doesn't cover the installments. But fighting does…." He looked down.

I sat beside him. and pulled him into a hug. Thalia did the same. Nico and Luke just stared speechless.

"wow Percy… that's… so…. Selfless…" Luke said, in aw.

"ya… if we had known… we would have helped! Dad would have taken you in and paid for Ty…"

"my dad too! Oh Percy we are so sorry!"

"It's fine guys." Percy says smiling. "I have my family back and with this money, I'll have Ty back too."

We stayed up in Grover's office and partied. Percy walked me home. And on the way he said.

"Annabeth… thanks for everything…. You've been a great friend."

"what do you mean Percy?"

"you didn't judge me. or think badly of me when I showed up to school with injuries… you never doubted me… and you've been there for me…"

"You seaweed brain!" I say punching him on the arm. A nick name I cam up with when we got to talking. He loves the beach, and can be really dense some times.

"oh your asking for it!" he says with a grin on his face.

"oh what are you going to do about it? I say and mess up his already messy hair. He fake's shock, and anger.

"You messed up my hair! Now you've done it!" and he picked me up and held me upside down over his shoulder. I laughed.

"let me down before I kick your but!" I say pounding lightly on his chest. But he only laughed.

"Not a chance wise girl." He said. I felt funny when he said that. it was the way he said it. Anyone else could say it and It would sound weird or funny. But when he said it… it made me feel giddy and… different.

But he let me down. We cracked jokes and talked like we were friends since we were kids. And it honestly felt like we were. We did fight over silly stuff, like ideas, and points of view, but in a friendly way. Finally we were at my door and I was about to knock, when the door flew open and my dad was there. And he looks mad!

**Ok how'd you like the chapter? And now you know why Percy fights. Anyone see that coming? And let me know what you think about my next story idea. Read and review, pleas.**


	9. Chapter 9

**PLEAS READ AUTHER'S NOTES! **

**Ok… I now it's been way to long… so feel free to beat me to the ground. I accept it… ok now that that's done. I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Im just not sure where to take this… or if I want to… so here's the next chapter… **

Chapter 9

Percy's pov.

"Annabeth! You were supposed to be home hours ago! And you…." he pointed at me.

"Dad leave Percy out of this!"

"Annabeth we'll talk about this later!"

"DAD!"

"Annabeth later!"

"Sir it's my fault! Annabeth told me she had to be home sooner and we lost track of time…I'm really sorry sir. So if your going to be mad at any one be mad at me." I said as Annabeth looked at me surprised a bit then smiled. And her dads face dropped a bit from angry to annoyed.

"well that's very mature of you percy…. come on Annabeth."

"coming dad…" she hugged me and kissed my cheek. "Thanks Percy."

"we're working on the project tomorrow right?" I ask smelling.

"of course! Im surprised you reamer that! night sea weed brain." She said smiling and walking into her apartment.

"night wise girl." I say smiling back. and went back to my apartment showered and changed. Then I hoped on my motorbike and drove to Half blood bar, picked up my winnings and drove to the hospital. I gave them the money and talked to the doctor in charge. Tyson would get his treatment, soon. I checked up on him, and left. Once I got home I flopped on the bed and fell asleep looking forward to tomorrow.

Annabeth's pov

As I walked in after my dad, he gestured for me to sit in the lounge with him. I sat down.

"Annabeth… Percy seems like a good guy but he always has mysterious injuries. I don't want you hanging around a bad influence." He said.

"Dad Percy is not a bad influence!" I say. But he cuts me off.

"Then why was he seen leaving Half blood bar at midnight with three am! With fresh injuries!" he said getting angry.

"Because he was…" my dad looked at me waiting to see what excuse I could make up for him. "Because he was fighting to make money so his half brother can get treatment and not die!" I say and cross my arms and watch my dads jaw drop!

"Annabeth… I didn't… I had no idea! I'm sorry I jugged him before I knew the full story." My dad said with a shock and aw written all over her face.

"thanks dad. Well I'm going to go to bed." I hugged him and left to go to bed.

I woke up around 9, and got ready, ate breakfast and walked down the hall to Percy's. Once I was there I knocked on his door, but there was no answer. I knocked a little louder. Still nothing, "Percy If your there open up its 11! For gods sake!" but still there was nothing. Then a thought came to me. what if Percy was having trouble getting up because of last night! So I took a couple steeps back and ran at the door!

Percy's pov.

I woke up to some one pounding on my door. I gowned and made my way there slowly. I hadn't had any coffee so I couldn't really talk. Then I realized it was Annabeth and she said I had better open up, so I unlocked the door and was instantly knocked to the ground. My fighting instincts instantly kicked in, but just as quickly left. As my vision was blocked by a curly blond mass of hair!

"OH! Oh my gods Percy I'm so sorry! I thought you might be in trouble! Oh gods are you all right?" Annabeth asked a little panicked.

"Ya wise girl, don't worry about it… and you can get up whenever you feel like." I said. Trying to hold back a blush as I realized what this might look like if someone walked by and the fact that I was shirtless didn't help.

"oh ya sorry…" she said her cheeks turning a little pink. She sat up and realized this was a worse position. But she was then talked by Mrs. O'Leary.

"Off!" I told Mrs. O'Leary. And Mrs. O'Leary jumped off and bounded off to another area of the apartment. I stood and helped her up. I closed the door and she walked to the couch and pulled out the necessary books and what not. I poured a mug of coffee and pounded it back, and was instantly more awake! I pulled a muffin out and walked over to work on the project.

I looked at Annabeth and she was blushing trying not to look at me.

"um Percy can you put a shirt on… Pleas, you're a bit distracting." She said blushing more.

"oh yeah of course." I say and go and put one on. And come back out.

After about an hour or so with Annabeth's brains we were done our project. "so did your dad lecture you last night?" I asked.

"No…" she said as she stared to blush. Why was she blushing? "he just wanted to talk." She said.

"oh… about me?" I asked looking away.

"ya… he was concerned, but I convinced him not to."

"How?" I asked looking back into her amazing gray stormy eyes.

"I… well I might have told him why you were hurt… but also why you had to…" she looked at me trying to figure out if I was mad.

I laughed. "his face must have been priceless…" I say.

"ya it was…" she said smiling.

"well I'm glad we can still hang out." I say.

"me too, you're a great person Percy…" i blushed a little.

"ya and you're the nicest person I know. You gave me a chance when everyone else wrote me off as trouble." I put my hand on hers. "Thank you Annabeth. For supporting me, and being my friend…"

She blushed and I moved my hand away.

"sorry…" I say blushing too.

"no… it's alright…" she said. I turned to look at her. I'm not sure what it was I was drawn to her… maybe it was her eyes… stormy grey, and looked as if she were thinking about a thousand things at once…

She turned and looked into my eyes. no It was more then her eyes it was a lot more… I hadn't knottiest but our faces were moving closer to each other. and the our lips meet! We kissed for only a few seconds but I just wanted to hold this moment forever. It just felt right… then there was a knock on the door. and we broke apart. Totally stunned, at what we had just done.

**Ok I know it's short I'm just not sure where to take this story any more… I think the next chapter will just be an epilog and I squashed the cadet idea almost as soon as I thought of it. Well let me know what you think of the chapter. Pleas. **


End file.
